1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a modular jack which retains a pair of Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A modular jack, also known as a RJ connector, is commonly used in network and computer peripheral equipment system for the transmission of voice and data. A RJ connector is typically used to form a link between two pieces of equipment to provide a communication means therebetween. In order to ensure the integrity of the link, it has been a practice in the industry to use a LED located separately from the link to provide visual status and fault information regarding the connection. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,822 commonly assigned to the present assignee discloses a conventional RJ connector having a LED 20, as shown in FIG. 4. A first slot 110 and a second slot 112 having a through hole 116 communicated with the first slot 110 are defined in the top of the housing 1. The LED 20 includes an indicator 22 received in the first slot 110 of the housing 1, and a pair of leads 21 each with one end received in the indicator 22 and with another end passing through the second slot 112 and extending downwardly through guiding groove 114 along a rear wall 14 of the housing 1. A tab 4 is disposed into the second slot 112 to abut a portion of the leads 21 against an interior face of the second slot 112. The tab 4 has an integrally formed guiding rail 44. The guiding rail 44 enters into the through hole 116 and is secured therein. Therefore, the LED 20 is prevented from disengaging the second slot 112. Post 18 is used to assure the connector can be properly positioned on a printed circuit board. However, when it is required that LED 20 and post 18 be both present in the same mounting face, fastening the two will become a problem due to limited space available.
An improved modular jack with both secured LEDs and positioning posts on the same site are thus desired.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a modular jack having fixing means for securing LEDs and for positioning on a printed circuit board.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a modular jack for receiving a plug connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts, a pair of LEDs and a pair of tabs. The insulative housing has a bottom wall defining a first slot and a second slot. The first slot communicates with a second slot. A post projects from an interior surface of the second slot in order to facilitate mounting of the modular jack onto a printed circuit board. The LEDs are received in the slots of the housing, and each comprises an indicator received in the first slot and a pair of leads extending rearwardly and downwardly from the indicator. The leads are received in the second slots for connecting the indicator with the printed circuit board. The tab is received in the second slot and engaged with the leads of the LED. Each tab defines a through hole for downward extension of the post and a pair of cut-outs at both sides thereof for downward extension of the leads.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.